


My Turn

by MoraArtemis



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: All around fun, Biting, Dominance, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraArtemis/pseuds/MoraArtemis
Summary: Planning a wedding is stressful enough, add strange new ceremonies from your future husband and things get a bit exciting.





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, sweet smut :) I love these two and just had to make a fanfic about them. I tried to keep it from getting graphic so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Learning new things

“Dad, I want to see him!” Marianne said angrily. Dagda shook his head and crossed his arms.  
“Marianne you know the rule. Until the marriage is complete you must have supervision and that  
means that I must have prior notice to be able to spare a guard for you.”  
She frowned in disbelief.  
“Father we were alone together for one night and nothing happened. I think I can decide for  
myself what I can do.”  
He grumbled and glared at her.  
“You are a princess of the fairy kingdom, there are rules to be followed. They will be followed!”  
He slammed his fist on the arm of the throne.  
Marianne growled angrily and stormed out of the room. Her wings twitched in irritation as she  
marched to her room. She slammed the door to her room and flopped on her bed, uttering a cry  
of anger into the petals.  
How dare he! Instead of following silly rules he should have been offering aid to Bog. After all  
Roland did destroy Bogs castle in her fathers name. If it hadn't been for her helping to smooth it  
over afterword, then the kingdoms could very well be at war. The least he could do was let her  
go and see Bog when she wanted to.  
“Psst, tough girl.”  
She looked up to find Bog standing on her balcony. She smiled widely and ran to him.  
He caught her barely keeping his balance as she flung herself harder than necessary into his  
embrace. He chuckled and hugged her tight, feeling a pleasant calm seep into him.  
She smelled like sunshine and the fresh breeze. It was a very intoxicating smell.  
“What are you doing here? You know my father has started following some silly rules.” She  
pulled away slightly to look up at him as he grinned crookedly at her.  
“I know, but since when has rules ever stopped a goblin?” He chuckled.  
“I wanted to see you so I came to see you.”  
Marianne felt her heart swell at his words.  
A knock at her door startled her, she motioned for Bog to sit still as she went to see who it was.  
“What?”  
“Its me, your sister.” Marianne sighed.  
“What do you want?”  
Dawn pushed the door open only an inch.  
“I know he is in there. I just wanted to give you something, just in case.” She poked her hand  
through holding a key.  
Puzzled, Marianne took it.  
“What is this?”  
Even through the door she could hear the smile in Dawns voice.  
“The key to the tunnels below the castle that Sunny and I use to sneak out. I'll leave you two  
alone now.” Her footsteps receding was the only sound as Marianne was left staring at the key  
with a wide smile. She loved her sister.  
She felt Bog behind her watching her reaction.  
“Who knew fairies could break the rules too.”  
She smiled up at him.  
“I intend to use it too.” He rumbled a deep laugh in his chest.  
“A naughty fairy. Sexy.” He planted a deep lustful kiss on her lips. She returned it gladly but  
forced herself to stop at just a kiss no matter how much her instincts told her to let it go further.  
He pulled away slowly, moaning a bit at the forced separation.  
“Marianne this is driving me insane. All I want to do is lock us in a room and have at it” Her  
hooded eyes let him know that's all she wanted to do too.  
“I know.” She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself.  
“But before that I have to do a bit of research.”  
He looked surprised as she went to sit on her bed and put a little distance between them  
lessening the pull between them to a manageable ache.  
“Research? What kind of research?”  
She smiled almost shyly, which was very strange.  
“I know all about fairy marriage ceremonies, they are long winded and downright boring. With us  
being from separate kingdoms, we would probably have to do a mixture of both ceremonies, but  
I know nothing of how goblins marry.” Now he started to blush.  
“Well...uh...we don't really marry per say. We mate, and we mark each other that's all.”  
She frowned, scrunching her face up looking positively adorable.  
“What does that entail?”  
He blushed some more. His face turning a deep shade of embarrassment. He began to toy with  
his staff as he talked.  
“Well...you would declare your intention to mate with each other and then you would go to a  
supervised place to ensure the mating happened. The next morning you would be examined to  
make sure you had marked each other with your symbols.”  
Marianne blinked a bit then her face began to match his, a shade of bright pink.  
“You mean people would watch you….uh.”  
He shook his head.  
“They wouldn't watch you do it, but they would post guards to listen and make sure it happened.  
Goblins are rather loud and bold with their….love making” She swallowed at the thought of such  
a private act being witnessed even if it was just the sounds.  
“Oh.”  
Silence descended as they both imagined the situation.  
“And the marking…?”  
He looked up at her shyly.  
“With goblins its usually bite marks, or scratching. It usually results in scars that make it obvious  
that they are mated.”  
Scarring? How could that be considered sexy?  
“O..okay. Then how do we mix the ceremonies?”  
Bog shrugged.  
“Sounds like they mix rather well already. Have the fairy ceremony before, then we go to the  
dark forest to finish the night off.”  
He had a point. Nervousness gripped her heart as she hoped that she would be able to do both  
things without screwing them up.  
“My love?” He said as he came to sit beside her.  
She was yanked from the anxiety by the tenderness of his voice. She forced a smile.  
“I'm fine. Its just so stressful trying to plan this before the next full moon.”  
He cocked his head to the side.  
“The next full moon? Why so soon?”  
She grinned and crawled up his chest to grasp his head as she kissed him again deeply. The  
fire she felt everytime she touched him flared high again. She savored the feeling even as she  
struggled to keep it from engulfing them both with its fury. His groan in his chest fanned the  
feeling further. She pulled away reluctantly, releasing a sigh.  
“Because if I can't have you soon I'll go insane.” Bog breathed deeply.  
“Point taken. Next full moon it is.”

Chapter 2  
That´s interesting

The ballroom was set, the guest were on their way and Bog was a bundle to knots and  
nervousness. His mother hadn't allowed him out of her sight until she was satisfied that he was  
clean and smelled like flowers, which had made him irritated on top of it.  
Now he was standing in a room starting to fill with fairies and Marianne wasn't there to help him  
stay calm.  
He had been able to see her every night thanks to Dawns present about a month before.  
Walking thorough a tunnel was much nicer than sneaking around castle guards. And seeing his  
beautiful fairy at night when their passions were highest, had certainly made the wish for this  
night to hurry so he could take his fairy and make her his own, grow a great deal. First he had to  
get through the fairy ceremony.  
Far too soon all of the fairies in attendance had showed and the ceremony had begun and he  
was standing nervously at the front of the room, barely out on the outside facing balcony.  
Practically staring at King Dagda as they waited for Marianne's arrival. Then there she was  
floating down to join him on the balcony edge, dressed in a beautiful gown, pure white except  
for the edges which were see through showing off her thin but muscular frame. The one thing  
she had kept on her that wasn't part of the outfit, was her sword. He smiled widely at her.  
Gods he loved this woman.  
Dagda frowned, but didn't stop the ceremony. He began to say the words of binding but to be  
honest Bog wasn't even paying attention. The woman at his side captivated his every sense.  
She smelled like a meadow during sunset, crisp but soft at the same time. His hearing picked up  
on her every breath, the shifting of her dress as she moved. Gods he needed her.  
Dagda finished the prayer of binding and told them both to live a good and happy life.  
The room erupted into cheers and people poured in around them. Sunny and Dawn were one of  
the few to speak to him. The other fairies smiled pleasantly at him but maintained their distance,  
which was fine by him.  
Marianne was swamped with people, she had a hard time trying to speak to all of them as they  
spoke to her. She was flattered so many had come to talk to her but the few she wanted to  
speak to, were pushed back until the herd had started to spread out.  
With a stressed sigh she finally caught sight of Bog, Dawn and Sunny holding back in a corner.  
She smiled widely and waved. They quickly came over to join her. Dawn was ecstatic for her  
sister and did a lot of the talking as Sunny struggled to get a word in edgewise. Behind them  
ever silent, but with a wide smile and proud blue eyes was Bog.  
The day wore on and the sun had started to set when they both bid the fairy celebration  
goodbye. Her father stopped them before they left.  
“Dad, we have to go.” She said slightly irritated, after all who knew that a binding ceremony  
made one a little, eager be alone together.  
“I know. I just wanted to tell you congratulations. And I wanted to ask for the underground tunnel  
key back.” He raised an eyebrow cleverly as she gasped and smiled.  
“Dad.” She hugged him tightly.  
“I'm not as, clueless as I look.” He turned his attentions to Bog towering above him.  
“Take care of my little girl.” Bog inclined his head.  
“I will.” With that he walked away to keep an eye on Dawn and Sunny.  
Marianne looked up at Bog smiling widely.  
“Let's get out of here and get to your place.”  
“You bet tough girl.”  
They flew quickly, stopping occasionally against a tree or under brush to steal a taste of each  
other as the need to be one grew stronger.  
Bog groaned each time they pulled apart, if they didn't reach the mating sight soon he was just  
going to take her now and just repeat the process there. Just when he thought they were never  
going to make it they saw it.  
It was just a small cottage. That isn't what made them stop in their tracks, it was the crowd  
hanging around a bonfire outside.  
“Um….” Was all Marianne could manage.  
They landed among the crowd utterly confused. Griselda found them quickly enough.  
“Mother, why is everyone here?”  
“They are here to celebrate your mating.” Bog couldn't help but cover his face with a hand.  
“Their aren't supposed to be this many people here mother.”  
She waved a hand dismissively.  
“You're a king. A king only plays to a crowd.”  
He started to growl. Marianne grabbed his arm.  
“Don't worry about it. Its okay.” He seemed unsure staring at her for a long while before  
nodding.  
“Okay. I still have to declare my intent so I may have to be a little more….aggressive than  
usual.” She smiled and nodded.  
He drew up to his tallest, well above most of the inhabitants there. His eyes set and determine,  
almost firey. The look sent her core into a knotted mess, the fire starting to rage once again at  
her center.  
“I, Bog King, declare my intent to mate this woman.” He called over the heads of the goblins.  
The festive noise ceased and all the heads turned to stare at them.  
He turned to her, blue eyes ablaze with the power of the declaration. She gasped as her king  
grabbed her waist with one big hand and pulled her into a kiss that made all coherent thought  
melt into a raw need to have him.  
The crowd remained silent as he pulled away, allowing her a moment to gather her wits before  
turning back to the crowd.  
“ We acknowledge the declaration.” they shouted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the  
cottage with him. The door was closed quickly and they both sagged a bit.  
“That was….intense.” He turned to look at her and was met with her pulling him into a deep,  
passionate kiss that made them both moan with the rising emotion.  
“Oh Gods Marianne..” He moaned out before she claimed his mouth again. She pushed him  
against the wall and started to feel him over. Her hands roamed over his body feeling his rough  
skin. His were almost locked in place around her hips when he realized that his hands too could  
roam. He dragged his claws gentle up her hips and across her back, causing her to arch into  
him. Her hand eventually roamed down between his legs and gently began to massage the  
more sensitive part of his anatomy. A rumble vibrated in his throat, causing her to moan in  
response.  
He pulled away just long enough to murmur.  
“Dress off.” She nodded.  
“There is lace in the back.” She gasped. She didn't flinch when he used his claws to simply tear  
the bindings off, nor did she care. She stripped the remaining cloth letting it hit the floor. A soft  
sigh escaped his chest as the firelight hit her naked skin. Smooth, perfect and his. He was  
losing control, the more aggressive instincts were wanting to take over. To take her hard and  
fast. To bite and claw to leave every mark on her that was his. She was a fairy and that would  
damage her badly.  
She felt him struggling. His hands trembled, fingers wanting to claw one moment then forced to  
relax the next. She remembered slightly what he had said about marking. Was it an instinct or a  
ritual? By the way he trembled she guessed it was instinct.  
She glanced at his nearly pained expression and his shallow panting.  
“Take me Bog. The way you want to.”  
He groaned his core tightening.  
“But it'll hurt you.” He whispered.  
She shook her head a soft smile crossing her face.  
“I am a tough girl remember?”  
He sighed his expression changing from helpless to feral, teeth bared and eyes dark. His hands  
stopped trembling and the claws dragged across her skin, not quite puncturing skin but close  
enough to make her arch again. He grabbed her up, as if she was as light as air and plopped  
her on the bed.  
She gasped as she looked up at him. His eyes were predatory, looking down at her as if she  
were a rabbit.  
“Okay, but I will only do it when you ask me.”A sharp smile spread across his face. He dropped  
his head to nuzzle in her neck starting to kiss her slowly, drawing a line of hot kisses down her throat and across her chest.  
Pausing only to catch her nipple in his mouth sucking gently,  
occasionally flicking his tongue across it. She uttered soft cries of pleasure and wiggled beneath  
him. He growled in his throat sending shivers down her spine. Gradually he slid a hand down  
her stomach and down between her legs allowing nimble fingers to find the spot that made her  
squirm. He smiled into her skin, sharp teeth nipping gently. Now she began to tremble.  
His fingers stroked and rubbed playfully between her legs causing a pulsing that touched every  
part of her. She bucked under him, her body demanding something without her knowing. He  
played a moment enjoying her desperation.  
“Bog please.” She uttered grasping at his head with her fingers.  
He laughed in his chest but crawled back up her torso nipping at her skin, the bites getting  
harder, more persistent. He reached her mouth and buried his tongue in her mouth, met eagerly  
by hers. That's when she felt him pressing against her entrance, hot and throbbing. He rubbed  
gently, coaxing her opening then all at once he shoved into her, earning a cry from her amid a  
cheer from outside. They were both too deep in the throws of passion to care, he growled as he  
began to slowly to work himself in and out. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders locking  
him in place against her.  
She moaned as he touched something deep in her. A place full of fire and pleasure. She  
wrapped her legs around his hips as his growling grew deeper and as his pumping started to  
speed up. His claws dug into the bed next to her practically shredding it, his muscles tightened.  
She moaned into his ears desperately.  
“Make me yours” she cried. He rumbled and clamped down on her shoulder with his teeth easily  
piercing skin and drawing blood. Another cry from her as she clawed his back leaving her own  
brand across him. He loosed her shoulder only to roar as they both came. He pumped several  
more minutes as they both wound down from their orgasms.  
Gently he lay down on her, unable to move until his muscles became his once again.  
He licked the bite wound clean and smiled shyly.  
“Sorry about...the growling and stuff.” He finally said.  
She smiled, not caring about how the bite would smart in the morning. The thought of his clear  
brand on her body was somehow very sexy. She understood it now.  
“Don't be. I loved it.” She hugged him to her chest sighing in satisfaction.  
He withdrew from her with a mournful sigh and flopped next her.  
“Love?” She said gently after a moment.  
“Hmm?”  
She grinned as she jumped on top of him  
“My turn.”


End file.
